The Years of Ben Wheeler
by Fandom Flicker
Summary: Starting from five and going up to twenty-five. One-shot.


**So I've watched the first couple of episodes of** _ **Baby Daddy**_ **and I just felt like Ben's always picking up slake for Danny and vise versa. But I've also noticed how much of a jerk his mother is (sometimes). Like, literally I feel like all of Ben's childhood was filled with Danny things (hence why he's a "bad kid"). So I wrote this little one-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Baby Daddy nor any of the characters. Wish I did *mutters***

* * *

 _Five Years Old_

Ben was excited. His first big game was today and he was going to win it for his mother's sake. To make her proud. He woke up, putting on his clothes and quickly running down the stairs. His mother met him down, telling him to quiet down because Danny was sleeping and it wouldn't be right to wake him. Ben quieted down but spoke loudly so she could hear him. "I've got a big soccer game, Mom!" He said his eyes wide. Bonnie bent down, smoothing over Ben's hair before smiling. "That's great, sweetie! How about when Danny wakes up we'll both go to your game! When is it?"

Ben grinned before saying "It's at three!" Bonnie quickly smiled and left Ben on his own. Ben couldn't _wait!_

Danny didn't wake up until twelve o'clock, and when Ben explained where they were going, Danny was excited, too. He couldn't wait to see his brother play. Ben's eyes twinkled and Danny didn't want to disappoint him. Until the doorbell rang at one o'clock. Ben's eyes narrowed as Bonnie opened the door, greeting Danny's friends' mothers.

Two o'clock rolled around and it was a party. Danny had seemed to have forgotten about Ben; who stayed quiet in the corner. Tugging on his mother's hand, Bonnie took just five minutes to tell him to stop and continued drinking her coffee.

Three o'clock came around and Ben gave up. Of course it would have happened. Didn't it stop? The disappointment welled up in his chest and he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Laying down, he began to cry. Danny always forgot about him. Ben closed his eyes, and he didn't open them, not for Danny calling his name not for his mother calling his name.

Of course, if Ben really wanted, he could've hide from them all day. He knew all the nooks and crannies of the home; he knew how to get in and out. But he didn't because he loved his family. He didn't want it to be teared apart just because of his selfish ways.

* * *

 _Seven Years Old_

Ben had a crush on the prettiest girl in school: Sarah Weld. Her long strawberry blond hair was pretty and smelled like cinnamon; her dress always had a small bow. "I want to ask her out," he told his best friend at the time. Mark's lips pursed and he shook his head. "Nah, she'd rather get together with someone else." Ben shrugged. "I should at least try, right? Shouldn't I? We never know until we try!"

Ben walked up to her before he was shoved aside by his older brother. "Hey, Sar, want to go grab some pizza?" he asked and Sarah's nod made Ben swallow before trudging back to his friend. Mark placed his hand onto Ben's shoulder. "It's okay, Ben. She just likes people like that." Ben sighed and muttered. " _I_ was suppose to be like that. But Mom always scheduled something else right before; or forgets to take me."

Mark sighed before touching Ben's shoulder again. He squeezed it to show that he still cared. "Do you want me to cover you?" Ben looked toward his best friend before shaking his head. "Don't worry. I'll just be okay." Ben walked off. Mark stared at his back before going to class.

* * *

 _Ten Years Old_

Ben gave up being the good kid. Danny was the best kid; the great kid; everything. He didn't want to get into trouble but he realized the only time his mother would every pay attention to him was when he was in trouble and she was yelling at him.

He always saw his friends as something to be proud of. They were always there for him. But then Mark moved away and the group scattered. Ben saw them once or twice in the hallways. At least, until they decided to join hockey. Then they started hanging around Danny and Ben lost every thing that made them them was lost into the abyss. They acted like Danny, shoving Ben off towards the walls.

Ben stayed away from the house more often, going off more and more into other things. Sometimes, when he was home, he would crawl into his newest hide-away and stay there for a while, refusing to come out. No one knew where he was and he was surprised he still fit into his old places. But he didn't mind his mother's voice calling; or his brother's taunts of "Come on out and I won't kick your butt."

He didn't listen and he didn't come out until _he_ felt ready to come out.

 _Sixteen Years Old_

He was 'friends' with Riley for years; so he played a joke on her birthday party. Danny caught him and brought him back to his mother who yelled at him for a while. Ben tuned her out for the most part but when she asked if he was ready to apologize, he sneered before running away again.

He was faster than Danny he knew that. Danny didn't know it. So when Ben put on his extra burst of speed and left Danny in the dust, he watched Danny's mouth drop and Ben felt free. For the first few times in his life, Ben Wheeler felt free.

He got back home hours later, he snuck in. Danny and Bonnie were still asleep. _Not like they care,_ Ben reminded himself before going off into his hole. He'd placed a blanket, pillow, and he got great wi-fi in the wall. He slept there for years and his mother never noticed (not until she needed something, of course).

Ben's tears were salty on his cheeks. Back to where it wasn't him, but always Danny. It always was Danny for years and years. Ben had adapted, learned to live with it. Ben didn't mind anymore.

* * *

 _Twenty-five Years Old_

When Ben realized his brother was coming to live with him, Ben was upset but also excited. He hadn't seen his older brother for years his own mother didn't even come over. Ben had helped move in Danny's things; and he had heard the doorbell ring. Opening it he saw his baby sitting there and he took her in, reading the note. He loved her from the first moments, he just didn't realize it yet.

For the first time in six years, his mother came in and told him to put her up for adoption. Ben was about to sign the papers before Emma started crying. He tried to calm her but she didn't care. She wouldn't eat until he did his tricks and then did Ben realize that he did love his daughter.

He knew, looking at her, that this one person would never judge him based on his brother. Would never scream at him for being "bad"; for being a dad; for being himself. Ben swore, once he told his family he was keeping Emma, silently, that he would never let Emma grow up the way he grew up himself.

He'd protect her and keep her safe. He won't let Emma turn out like him. And that was when Ben Wheeler decided to step out of his brother's shadow.

* * *

 **Like it, hate it? I don't know. But, I really thought this while the show was going on, so I wrote this and I really hope you guys liked it. Write to you next chapter!**


End file.
